


Octopunk Advent Day 12 - Family

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [12]
Category: octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, Love, Ocean, Octopunk Advent, Plushies!, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Series: Octopunk Advent [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 1





	Octopunk Advent Day 12 - Family

The moon threw beams of shimmering light through the dim water of the ocean. The ocean that was home to a family. A small, found family. They swam rapidly around their “garden” chasing each other, laughing and playing happily until finally Sharktreuse called them inside. Chonk, Sharkira and Sardine all sighed but quickly hurried into the large archway in the rock and into their small living space.

It was simple but they all loved it. The cavernous walls towered high and stopped just short of breaking the surface. All the way up were small holes big enough for all of them to squeeze through a move into separate rooms in the house. Some were larger for Chonk and some were a bit too small for them just due to the natural erosion and so Sharktreuse and Sharkira made more use of them. The entire home had a very “natural” vibe: the walls and floors were uneven and colourful coral climbed the walls creating a rainbow art that brought joy to anyone who visited.

The four sharks all gathered around the rocky centerpiece that acted as a table in the main room. It was covered in delicacies from all over the ocean floor that made Chonk’s mouth water and Sardine’s eyes go wide.

“I hope you like it,” Sharktreuse said gleefully.  
“This looks…. Amazing.” Chonk managed to utter through baited breath.  
“Thank you so much. This is wonderful.” Sardine said gratefully.  
“Well, you guys can’t thank me until you’ve tried it! Come on, come on!”  
All the sharks rushed to sit down and began grabbing at food and devouring it.

The time spent with this family was something that all of them treasured. In each other’s company they felt happy and safe and free. For hours, they stayed at the table. They told stories, they laughed, they cried and they supported each other. This was a time of giving and of family. But the family part was all that they needed.


End file.
